


A Little Fun

by orphan_account



Series: A Little Fun [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys discover they share a fantasy</p>
<p>Part 1 of A Little Fun Series</p>
<p>WARNINGS:<br/>BDSM<br/>Fantasy Play<br/>Slavery<br/>Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fun

**A LITTLE FUN**

 

Jack O’Neill lounged on his sofa, a beer in hand an ice hockey game blaring from the TV. 

“Oh come on Ref! That was obviously tripping” he railed at the set as another decision went against his team.

He downed the last of the beer and, as he set the bottle down reaching at the same time for another, a dark shadow fell across him, he looked up curiously and what he saw took his breath away.

In front of him, between the TV and the sofa stood Daniel Jackson, or at least somebody who looked like Daniel. 

He was dressed to kill in tight black leather pants, heavy motorcycle boots, a tight white T-shirt and a short black biker jacket, again in leather. He had spiked his short hair and swapped his glasses for contacts, in his ear a small diamond stud caught the light from the TV.

Jack had never seen Daniel dress this way, not outside of his fantasies at least. He looked sexy and dangerous and, if truth be told, not in the mood to be messed with. All thoughts of the hockey and the beer were forgotten as Jack took in the sight before him.

“Fucking Hell Daniel, you look….” Jack couldn’t even find a word to describe how Daniel looked. “What are you trying to do to me, give me a heart attack?”

The sight of Daniel dressed this way had provoked an immediate response in Jack, his dick hardening at the sight to the point where he now had to change his position on the sofa to better accommodate his erection.

Daniel could see the effect he was having and inwardly he smiled, outwardly his expression never changed as he closed the distance between himself and Jack.

Without a word he reached down, pulled Jack into an upright position and then straddled his legs, kneeling forward onto the sofa. He looked Jack straight in the eye and then with just the hint of a smile, bent into him and kissed him. It was a hard kiss, bruising Jack’s lips as he pushed his tongue deep into his mouth, exploring it fully.

Jack wasn’t slow to respond, especially with Daniel looking so hot and he returned his kiss with interest. For what seemed like an eternity they kissed, their tongues clashing, their breathing quickening until Daniel decided enough was enough and broke away.

Jack was panting, his skin was slightly flushed and his erection ached like hell. He was torn between the need to rip the leather pants off Daniel and fuck him hard and fast and the need to rip the leather pants off Daniel and fuck him gently and slowly.

Daniel teasingly ran his hand up the length of Jack’s erection, relishing its hardness through the soft material of his sweat pants. Again, he smiled slightly at the groan his action evoked from Jack.

“Do you trust me Jack?” 

The question was accompanied by another long slow sweep up Jack’s erection.

The older man groaned again.

If Daniel had asked him to run butt naked through the corridors of the SGC he would have said, “How Fast?”

His body ruled his mind and his need to fuck Daniel and be fucked by Daniel ruled his body.

“Yes” was all he could manage, his voice shaky with lust.

“Good, then we can have a little fun” was Daniel’s reply, his voice low and seductive and even, Jack thought, a little dangerous.

Daniel leant forward again, deliberately pressing himself against Jack and from behind one of the sofa cushions produced a black sleep mask, like the kind given out on airline flights. Before Jack could protest he slipped the sleep mask over his eyes, effectively blindfolding him. Jack opened his mouth to speak and was silenced by the unexpected feel of Daniels’ tongue once more in his mouth. 

Daniel was relieved that when he kissed Jack this time, he still got his kiss returned. He hadn’t been sure how Jack would react but he wanted, no, he needed to act out his fantasy.

The one in which he kidnapped Jack and forced him to pleasure him endlessly.

The mere thought of his fantasy and what it entailed went straight to his groin, and sent a tingling though his dick that made him sigh deeply through his kiss.

Daniel pulled away again, and once more reached across Jack and behind the cushion. Jack could feel his hot breath in his ear and the scrape of the zipper on his jacket as he pulled something more from behind him.

This time it was a black bandanna and a length of soft silk cord.

As Jack’s world went dark and Daniel swooped in to kiss him again he knew that he was happy, that he was comfortable and that he wasn’t afraid. He wondered if Daniel realised that one of his longest held fantasies was to be kidnapped by Daniel and forced to pleasure him endlessly.

The kiss was broken again, both men breathing heavily.

“Don’t say a word Jack” Daniel whispered “or I’ll have to gag you as well. Do you understand?”

Jack opened his mouth to answer then hurriedly changed his mind and just nodded instead. He was glad that Daniel had forbidden him to speak as he wasn’t sure that he had the ability too anyway.

Was he about to get his deepest fantasy fulfilled? God – he hoped so!

Daniel watched Jack as he opened his mouth to speak and then changed his mind, he was grateful that he seemed to accept what was happening.

Was he about to get his deepest fantasy fulfilled? God – he hoped so!

Daniel tied the bandanna over the sleep mask.

“Don’t want you peeping now do we?” he asked before nibbling on Jack’s ear and neck until Jack whimpered with pleasure.

Daniel stopped his tormenting of Jack and stood back from him.

“Stand up Jack.” 

The tone of his voice made it an order not a request, Jack, being the good soldier he was, responded immediately, pushing himself carefully to his feet. 

Without words Daniel grabbed Jacks’ arm, spun him around and quickly bound his hands behind him. He heard the slight change in Jack’s breathing as he felt the cord at his wrists, then heard him relax once more.

As Jack felt his wrists being bound he couldn’t stop the automatic change in his breathing that came with the action of being restrained. 

Too many times, too many bad memories, too many horrors. 

This time though it was Daniel and he wanted it, he wanted to let Daniel do whatever he pleased. 

He wanted his fantasy.

He relaxed and rolled with it.

Daniel took his arm and, still without a word, led him carefully from the room, hitting the remote for the TV as he went. They went through the kitchen and out of the back door into the cool Denver afternoon. Jack who was barefoot and only wearing a T-shirt. shivered slightly at the feel of the chill breeze on his skin. He was glad that the back of his house wasn't overlooked, he would hate to think what his neighbours might make of this scene.

They went into the garage through the side door, Daniel making sure that Jack didn’t bump into any of the tools and sports equipment that littered the place. He stopped and let go of Jack’s arm.

“Wait here” he instructed, before going and opening the back door to Jack’s black SUV. He returned for Jack, took him to the car and helped him inside.

“Lie down on the seats, and don’t move or speak until I tell you to.” 

Jack did as he was told without question. He was so excited and so turned on by the events that were unfolding, he thought that maybe he was dreaming, maybe he was just playing out this fantasy in his head… again.

The sound of the car engine starting up and the sudden movement as Daniel backed out of the garage, were enough to convince him that this time it was for real.

As Daniel drove out into the light traffic, he could hardly believe what he had done.  
He had finally done the one thing he had wanted to do ever since he and Jack had become lovers, he had taken control, ‘kidnapped’ his lover and was going to teach him the pleasures that come with letting go.

He looked through the rear view mirror at the figure of Jack, bound and blindfolded, lying still, unmoving on the back seats and smiled the biggest, broadest smile.

Jack tried to use his other senses to work out where Daniel was taking them, he attempted to picture the roads in his mind as the car turned out of his drive and into the city. Soon though he was lost, there were too many turns and too many periods of driving without turning for him to have any ideas as to where he was. He just lay there, quietly, hoping that whatever Daniel had planned for him, was what he wanted Daniel to have planned for him.

Finally, Daniel pulled the car into the underground garage of an unassuming looking apartment block, in a small suburb of the city. He had driven there by the most circuitous route he could, doubling back on himself several times, just to make sure that Jack would have no idea where they were. 

Daniel had spent a long time looking for just the right place to act out his fantasy, it needed to be close enough to Jack’s to be accessible but far enough away so that they wouldn’t be recognised. These apartments fitted the bill perfectly, helped also by the fact that they were exclusively owned by people who shared a particular lifestyle.

Daniel pulled into the allotted space for his apartment and stopped the car, he got out and went round to the back door, opening it and leaning in.

“Ok Jack, we’re here, slide towards me and get out of the car.”

Jack was hesitant, he didn’t know where he was and what might be waiting for him. He was a Colonel in the US Air Force and if anybody he knew saw him like this his career would be over so fast it would make his head spin. 

Common sense fought with desire. Logic fought with passion. Rationality fought with lust.

Jack fought with Daniel

As usual, Daniel won. 

He had a hold on Jack’s heart and mind and soul that was stronger than anything else in his life.

Besides, really deep down inside himself he wanted this.

Jack slid out from the car into the waiting arms of Daniel, he could smell and feel the leather of his clothes and his senses swirled as Daniel took his arm and led him away. He felt the change from the concrete of the garage floor to the carpet of the elevator on his bare feet, the cool of the basement replaced by the warmth of the building. The goosebumps on his skin were now from excitement and maybe just a little fear rather than from the chill of the air.

Daniel led Jack through the garage and into the waiting elevator, noticing that there was no reluctance or hesitation in his step. Once on their floor, Daniel helped Jack down the quiet corridor to his apartment.

“We’re here now Jack” his voice was quiet, his tone telling Jack that he was safe and that he didn’t need to be worried or afraid. “Are you ready?”

Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak, especially as Daniel had not yet given him permission to do so.

“Good.” 

The gentle kiss on Jack’s cheek surprised him, warmed him, thrilled him. He heard the key in the lock before being helped inside the apartment.

Daniel took Jack through the small hallway and into the main room, it was decorated in a Gothic style, with dark walls and large ornate candles dotted throughout. The walls held chains and manacles whilst the centre of the room was dominated by a king sized bed. 

Quiet, mild mannered archaeologist Daniel, liked this room.

Horny leather clad Alpha Daniel LOVED this room.

Daniel reached around Jack and undid the blindfolds letting Jack see where he was. 

Jack gasped in surprise as his eyes roamed around the room, taking in the multitude of differing sights on offer.

His mind wondered what exactly Daniel had planned for him.

His body told him exactly what Daniel had planned for him!

Daniel watched Jack’s reaction, saw his eyes widen and heard him take a long deep breath. He couldn’t fail to notice that Jack wriggled in his sweat pants to accommodate his returning erection.

He leant close into Jack and murmured seductively into his ear while using his hands to explore his body.

“I kidnapped you and brought you here against your will. Now you will do as I command of you without hesitation or question. Is that understood?”

Jack could barely make out Daniels’ words over the rushing of blood in his ears as he realised that his fantasy was coming true.

Right here, right now. 

He felt alive with the emotion, his body tingled with anticipation and a slight tremor of excitement rippled through him.

“Yes Sir” he replied, not wanting to look at Daniel but not being able to stop himself.  
 _Shit_ he thought _you look so gorgeous and I love you so much._

Daniel felt the tremor passing through Jack as his strong hands and fingers traced the outline of Jacks back muscles through the thin material of his T-shirt. He almost daren’t believe that he was making his fantasy come true.

Right here, right now.

Daniel ran his hands down Jack’s back and with a single pull released the cord binding his wrists, allowing it to fall silently to the floor.

“Strip for me” he ordered, scraping his nails up Jack’s back as he moved away and sat in an ornate armchair. Jack trembled at his touch, his senses amplifying every action, until he thought he might explode.

Jack slowly and sensually pulled at the hem of his T-shirt, drawing it slowly from the waistband of his pants, which he pushed down a little to rest on his hips. He stretched languorously showing just a hint of his flat stomach and the tip of the line of hair that ran from his navel to his groin as his T-shirt rose up. Daniel sighed quietly at the sight before him, he was beginning to wish that he hadn’t worn such tight leather pants as his erection fought for the room to grow. 

Jack grabbed his T-shirt and, with a long slow movement, pulled it off over his head, gradually exposing his bare chest to Daniel who was definitely wishing that he hadn’t worn the leather pants!

Jack couldn’t believe what he was doing; here he was, a 50 year old Air Force Colonel, a man who had saved the world from destruction on more than one occasion acting like an extra in a cheap porn movie.

He should have been embarrassed, he should have refused, but instead he was loving it!  
Jack’s biggest regret was that he didn’t have more clothes on so that he could make the whole thing last longer.

He looked across at Daniel, who was loosing the fight to keep his erection inside his pants, he licked his lips slowly and sensually.

Then, with a move that The Chippendales would have been proud of, he turned away from Daniel bent over at the waist and had his sweat pants and underwear off in a single swift movement, his bare ass straight in Daniel’s line of view.

At the sight of Jack stripping his pants off and presenting his ass to him while he did so, Daniel let out a growl, low and long. He needed to get his erection out of his pants and he needed it now!.

“Come here, now” he ordered, his voice more of an animal growl.

Jack knew how turned on he was, and he could tell from the sound of Daniel’s voice that he was too. He straightened up, turned towards Daniel and slowly, very, very slowly made his way to where he sat. He loved the look of anguish on Daniel’s face as he took his time, making every passing second feel like a whole lifetime.

For Daniel, time seemed to move so slowly. Jack was taking an eternity to reach him, an eternity he didn’t have. His need was overwhelming him with every slow torturous second.

Finally Jack was in front of him, Daniel could see his erection and inwardly he knew that it would be a long time before he allowed Jack the pleasure of release. A long time during which he would drive Jack wild with pleasure and pain, a long time during which he hoped to satisfy his own needs time and again.

He knew that now was the time to start, as he finally slid his erection free of his trousers, pulling them down to pool around his ankles, trapped there by the heavy boots he still wore.

“Get on your knees and pleasure me with your mouth. Don’t use your hands at all or I will have to punish you.” 

Daniel sat back in the armchair waiting with barely concealed anticipation for Jack to do his bidding. He was already so hard that it almost hurt.

“Yes Sir!” Jack replied his voice thicker than normal, betraying to Daniel just how aroused he was by the unfolding events.

He fell to his knees in front of Daniel and started to nuzzle at the still clothed crotch in front of him. He started to nose and lick at the erection he could feel beneath the soft silk of Daniel’s underwear. Almost without thinking he raised his hand to pull the restricting clothing out of the way, a soft cough from Daniel reminded him of his instructions and he lowered his hand. 

“Do I need to restrain you again?” a voice heavy with lust asked him.

“No Sir” was the whispered reply as Jack rested his hands palms downward on his thighs.  
He returned to his task, grasping the waistband of Daniel’s underwear in his teeth and carefully pulling them out of the way. It was not an easy task and Jack’s jaw was already aching by the time that the fullness of Daniel’s’ erection was freed.

Jack took a moment to rest his aching jaw, rocking back on his heels watching the way the light from the candles caught the diamond in Daniel’s ear. The flickering light illuminated different parts of the room at different times, showing him brief glimpses of the pain and pleasure that was yet to come.

He rolled his jaw and with a sigh of pleasure returned to his task. He knelt up and licked over the hard penis with small quick movements, just flicking his tongue out time and again. Daniel growled deep in his throat at the sensation.

Jack wriggled closer tempting Daniel further forward in the chair until he was resting close to the edge. Quickly he took all of Daniel’s hot engorged length in his mouth. He ran his teeth down the shaft and Daniel shuddered beneath him, another low animal growl escaped from his lips. The sound of Daniel growling sent a ripple of pleasure through Jack and he once more used his teeth to trace a line down Daniel’s penis.

Daniel was lost in the feeling, lost in the ecstasy, lost in the moment. As Jack changed from using his teeth to using his tongue, flicking it back and forth several times across the head of his penis, Daniel hissed with pleasure as he surrendered to the intense feelings.

He was loosing control, as Jack alternated the flick of his tongue with a low slow suck down the whole length of him. He gripped his hands in Jack’s hair fisting them as he got closer and closer to the edge of his climax.

Hot and salty was Jack’s thought as Daniel started leaking pre –cum and seminal fluid into his mouth. His own erection slapped at his belly with his movements leaving trails of wetness behind. He tried to shut his mind down to his own needs to concentrate fully on Daniel, on his needs and his wants, on pleasing him.

He felt the grip on his hair tighten as Daniel, unable to hold himself any longer, started to thrust his penis into Jack’s mouth. 

He was gentle at first encouraging Jack to continue what he was doing, teasing and tormenting him with his tongue. Then as his climax approached he became harder, faster more demanding, his hands gripping Jack’s hair to the point of pain as he finally reached his release and with a cry ejaculated deep into Jack’s throat.

For Daniel the moment of his climax was over too quickly, he had wanted it to go on and on, but his need had been too great. There would be other times he reasoned as he felt his lover sucking and licking all his precious fluid from him. This time had been for the animal inside him.

He groaned as Jack finished cleaning him and sat back on his heels again, watching him through his long dark eyelashes, waiting, wondering.

Daniel collapsed back into the soft embrace of the chair, breathing heavily and relishing the quivering aftershocks of his orgasm.

Jack accepted Daniel’s semen, welcomed it and took it all as he felt Daniel exploding into his mouth. He savored the taste as he swallowed deep and long. He pulled his head as far back as the tight, painful grip in his hair would allow and carefully sucked and licked every last drop from Daniel. 

As Daniel released him and sat back into the chair, he sank back onto his heels and looked at Daniel. 

_What does he have in store for me now?_

He waited quietly, patiently, expectantly trying to focus his thoughts away from his own throbbing erection, wet and aching beneath him.

Daniel fought hard to get his breathing under control and his body to stop trembling. His orgasm had been spectacular, made all the more so by the circumstances of their fantasy. He needed just a while longer to compose himself, and he dropped his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He thought for just a fleeting moment he could still feel Jack’s mouth on his cock and he sighed quietly at the memory.

When he opened his eyes again to see Jack still kneeling naked at his feet he felt a surge of emotion, of lust and of love.

He rose from the chair, pulling his underwear and pants back up, absent-mindedly he stroked Jack’s head as he walked past without saying a word.

Jack watched Daniel carefully, eager to pick up on his body language, eager to please his new owner, eager to be pleased by his new owner. He felt Daniel’s hand on his head like he was stroking a pet, but to Jack it felt good. It was a touch that told him that, while his body, mind and soul might be owned by Daniel he was also loved and cared for in a way that transcended words. 

Daniel walked to the nearest wall, running his fingers across the chains that hung there, making them rattle gentle. He knew Jack would be dying to look, to see what he was doing, to guess what he had planned. He watched as Jack fought the urge to turn around and look, watched as he straightened his back and continued to look straight ahead. He knew the suspense, the anticipation, the fear would be heightening Jack’s arousal. Time to end the waiting he thought.

“Here now!” Daniel’s voice a harsh command.

Jack rose from his knees, slower than he would have liked too due to the sudden onset of stiffness and pain. He hoped that Daniel would be patient with him as he made his way at a fast hobble to where he stood waiting. Having his erection bobbing painfully in front of him didn’t help.

“Face the wall, spread your arms and legs.” Daniel’s tone left no room for argument.

Daniel stood close behind Jack, he ran his fingers down Jack’s back, raking him slightly with his nails and appreciating the low groan of pleasure it elicited from his lover.

Jack’s erection was still obvious, still hard, still desperate for release.

He fastened cool, smooth steel manacles to Jack’s wrists, holding his arms up and away from his body.

He reached around and once more scored a trail with his nails from Jacks shoulder to his groin, more groans followed its path.

Without warning he pinched the base of Jack’s cock hard enough to bring a short hiss of pain and deflate the erection of his lover.

“Can’t have you coming just yet” he whispered laughingly in Jack’s ear, “the night is still young.”

Jack wanted to cry out in protest at Daniels treatment of him, but he knew deep down that the best was probably yet to come, so he bit back his protest and once more set his mind to pleasing Daniel.

Cool steel like that around his wrists fastened his ankles in place. The silk blindfold was replaced. As the world went black, his senses went wild.

His ankles were held wide apart, spreading his legs, leaving him open to his owners gaze and his touch. The very though made him shiver with arousal.

He thought he could feel the air swirling around him as Daniel moved around, without his vision his hearing had sharpened and he heard the other man’s movements.

When, occasionally, a hand trailed down his back or over his ass, he would shudder in his restraints as his passion grew once more. He was sure that he could feel the trace of those touches long after Daniel’s hand had gone.

Daniel stood back from the figure before him admiring the lean firm body, the way the steel glimmered in the candlelight. He was going to enjoy tormenting Jack, bringing him again and again to the point of orgasm before finally allowing him to come. He would show him that he owned him, his mind, his soul and most definitely his body.

Taking off his biker jacket, he ran his fingers through his spiked hair, took a deep breath and made his decision as to what torment was next for Jack.

He closed in behind Jack reaching round and finding one of his nipples. He placed tender kisses along Jack’s neck and shoulders whilst teasing and tormenting his nipple to hardness. Jack was groaning beneath him, whimpering with the mixture of pleasure and pain.

One nipple done, Daniel turned his attention to the other, never stopping the light kisses and gentle bites. The groaning grew louder as Jack tried to escape the torment, held firmly as he was by the shackles. Satisfied that Jack’s nipples were now both highly sensitised he quickly clamped a silver nipple clamp to each. Jack gasped at the painful sting as the clamps closed on his already sore nipples. Daniel gently tugged the silver chain that hung between them sending another wave of pleasurable pain through Jack.

“Mmm very sexy” he mumbled into Jack’s ear, “maybe you should wear one of these all the time.”

His comments were accompanied by another gentle tug on the silver chain and another low hiss of pleasure from Jack.

The pain that Jack felt as Daniel applied the nipple clamps lasted for just a brief moment before being replaced by something more akin to pleasure. His nipples felt hot compared to the cool metal of the chain that he could feel on his chest, but that felt good. As Daniel tugged on the chain, Jack’s nipples burnt, sending waves of pain and pleasure straight to his groin. He moaned as he felt his erection starting again.

“I need to make you tingle.” Daniel’s voice was low and teasing, sending another shudder of anticipation through Jack.

He bit hard on the flesh of Jack’s shoulder causing him to gasp slightly, before he moved away.

He returned with a small cloth flogger with a least a dozen tails to it. He drew the tails carefully down Jack’s back and over his ass, letting him feel the rough cloth on his sensitive skin. He alternated flicks of the flogger with strokes from it, not setting any kind of pattern, never allowing Jack to fully anticipate what was coming next.

Jack’s skin reddened under the strokes of the flogger but the pain he felt was pleasurable. The gentler touches of the tails on his sore skin increasing the sensation and making him moan. He writhed in pleasure against the restraints torn between wanting it to stop and wanting it to go forever. His cock was now hard and reddening with every touch of the flogger. The moans became louder and more insistent as Daniel continued his exquisite torment.

Daniel kept teasing and tormenting Jack’s shoulders, back, legs and especially his ass with the flogger alternating between inflicting pleasure and inflicting pain. He watched as Jack’s skin reddened and his attempts to break free from his restraints became less urgent as he accepted his fate. He could see by Jack’s growing erection that he was becoming more and more aroused the longer he continued. Just the effect he had wanted.

With a final stroke of the flogger on Jack’s ass he stopped, the only sound in the room now was the hiss of the candles and the heavy breathing of both men.

A sudden ice cold chill in the small of Jack’s back made him flinch, a gasp of surprise forced from his lips. The cold was also, he noted, wet as the feeling spread over his sore, hot, red ass. The cold and the wet were a soothing, calming relief after the onslaught of the flogger. The calm was short lived as he felt the soft touch of Daniel’s tongue as he lapped and kissed the water from him. His sensitive skin screamed at the action and Jack dissolved into a world of pure pleasure. The heat of his back was cooled by the ice and then warmed by the gentle soothing of Daniel’s actions.

The ice and the tongue worked their way slowly up his back until he was begging Daniel for release. His mind was everywhere and nowhere, torn between the aching burning desire of his own needs and the aching burning desire to please his owner, his master.

Daniel watched as the warmth of Jacks’ abused flesh caused the ice to melt almost on contact. He expected to hear the hiss of steam as he cooled and soothed his lover. As the ice melted and the cool water ran over Jack, he lapped at it with his tongue, gentle small sensual movements that made Jack whimper and moan. The longer Daniel cooled him with the ice and warmed him with his tongue, the more insistent the moans became, until Jack was begging for his release. 

“Soon” he whispered in response to Jacks’ plea. “Soon.” 

_Please Daniel…. Please_

His erection ached and throbbed beneath him, fighting for attention with all the other sensations in his over-stressed body. The feelings of the cool ice, Daniel’s warm tongue, the hot metal on his nipples and the cool metal on his chest. They all swirled on his tender skin, rushed through his veins, flooded his mind, leaving him helpless with the emotion. 

He was glad of the cool steel on his ankles and wrists as he knew that his body would never have been able to hold him otherwise. He felt like he was floating, detached from reality in a place between pleasure and ecstasy.

Daniel’s own erection was once again straining against the confines of his leather pants. Watching Jack’s body react to the fire and the ice, listening to his lover moaning, whimpering and finally begging had quickly got him aroused. He just wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with Jack, should he take him hard and fast, still chained to the wall, or gently and slowly holding him in his arms? A low quiet moan from Jack accompanied by a shuddering through his body as the last of the melted ice water ran down his back and between the cleft of his buttocks made Daniel’s erection twitch and harden just a little more. It would have to be hard and fast and it would have to be now. 

With his heightened sensation of sound Jack was aware of the noises Daniel made as he took off his boots and once more unzipped his leathers. He heard the soft sensual creak of the leather as Daniel peeled the tight material down his legs. He imagined the sight, as Daniel’s long slim legs were slowly revealed followed, he hoped, by his hard weeping cock. The snap of the cap on the lube confirmed his thoughts, just scant seconds before the cold feel of it invaded his ass. Without his sight to distract him, the touch of the slick gel on his anus was surprising. His skin was still so sensitive, so alive to every tiny feeling that he once more was unable to stop the groan of pleasure as the coolness faded. With no time to recover, more cool gel was thrust into his ass as Daniel’s fingers probed deep inside him ,shocking him into a gasp at the feeling.

Daniel’s finger crooked inside him spiking his arousal another notch higher and he cried out.

“Please ….Oh God ….please”

Daniel’s response was to take him hard.

Daniel drove his slick finger deep into Jack not stopping until he found his prostate, which he stroked with a zealous obsession. He felt Jack’s muscles clamping down on his finger, as he bent to him, placing a biting kiss just below his hairline. Daniel lightly slapped Jack.

“Be patient and be still” he commanded knowing it would be virtually impossible for Jack to do either.

Another crook of his finger and Jack was once more begging, both for it to stop and for his own release. Daniel withdrew his fingers and with no hesitation invaded Jacks’ hot welcoming ass. He drove in hard, pushing Jack right up against the wall with his insistent penetrative thrusting. 

He leant hard against Jack his own arms braced against the wall as he drove again and again into him. He was breathing hard, not thinking about anything except nailing Jack and nailing him hard. He felt Jack push up against his thrusting attack, seeking just that little more. He moved one hand from the wall, squeezing between the brickwork and Jack’s body to grab his balls. He held them firmly just on the wrong side of pain for it to be pleasurable. He heard Jack’s breathing change as the pleasure changed to pain, he heard his moan turn to an agonized gasp.

“I… told… you… to… be… still” 

Daniel accentuated every word with the combination of a deep driving thrust against Jack’s prostate and an uncomfortable squeeze on his by now tender balls. He could feel Jack fighting to be still beneath him, trying to control his body. 

And failing.

Jack suddenly felt the rough sensation of bricks on his body as they scraped against his face, his chest and his dick. The full weight of Daniel as he rammed himself against him pushed him into the wall, causing the nipple clamps and chain to catch. This in turn caused a shooting sensation of pleasurable pain in his already tender groin. As Daniel continued to fuck him hard and furiously he sought the one stroke that would allow him release. He thrust back against Daniel trying with his internal muscles and his external movements to force him into striking him just one more time. He knew that he was so close to his orgasm that just one more touch on his prostate would be enough to send him spiralling into his orgasm. 

A sudden pain in his groin as Daniel squeezed his balls made him forget about an orgasm. His eyes watered and the moans of pleasure turned to gasps of pain as Daniel continued to punish him. Daniel was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear him, the pain that had replaced the pleasure overwhelmed him. 

How could he have been so close and lost it all?

Daniel knew that Jack had been close to his orgasm, he had watched him enough times during their love making to notice the tell tale changes in his body, his breathing, his manner. The fact Jack had tried to force him to let him come just confirmed what he already knew. 

He held off Jack’s orgasm by squeezing his balls hard, letting the pain cloud his mind. He didn’t like hurting his lover for the sake of it, but this time he reasoned it was justified. His own orgasm was rushing toward him, his needs starting to take control, his rational thoughts lost in the sensations. 

Once, twice, three times more he thrust into Jack and then he could hold himself no longer. He pulled all the way out of Jack, listening to the anguished cry escaping his lips. He released his grip on Jack’s balls as he drove back inside him, fully burying his length in the hot welcoming embrace. He tried to grab hold of the wall as with one final swift stroke he came. 

Jack felt the hot swelling of Daniel inside him as he thrust that one final time filling him with his sweet precious gift. He tightened his muscles as much as he could trying to hold Daniel inside him, trying to prolong the sensation, trying to make the moment last.

His own erection, briefly forgotten in the haze of pain inflicted by Daniel, was now once more screaming its existence at him. He needed, wanted, was hungry for it, but his owner, the keeper of his emotions, his master had not yet permitted it.

Jack tried to concentrate on anything other than his own needs, he tried to focus on the pain and not the pleasure but, since Daniel had let go of his balls, this was not easy. He felt the comforting weight of Daniel against him, pushing him harder against the rough brickwork. He welcomed the feeling as it took his mind away from his own needs for just a little while longer. He could feel the shudders and trembles that coursed through Daniel as he rode out the effects of his orgasm. He felt Daniel’s teeth biting his neck, his shoulders and finally his back as he pulled out and away from him. He couldn’t help the anguished cry that escaped him. His hot sweat slicked skin shivered as the cooler air once more passed over him.

He was still shivering when the gentle fingers of Daniel teasingly caressed his dick and his delicate balls. He thought this was it, this was the moment of his release and he relaxed, sighing deeply at the prospect. The expected, anticipated, needed moment of release never came as Daniel changed his tender touches to another hard squeeze at the base of his cock and with a loud agonized cry his erection was once more gone.

Daniel leant heavily against Jack and the wall as his body shook and trembled its way through the final effects of his orgasm. He was breathing heavily, trying to steady his still racing heartbeat with long slow deep breaths. He felt Jack’s sweat slicked body buck beneath him, searching, seeking that final act of release. He leant against him a little harder scraping his skin against the rough wall as he bit him gently, the taste of his salty sweat on his lips. He slowly, and not a little reluctantly, withdrew from Jack savoring the feel of him until the very last second. He knew that Jack was once more close to his own orgasm, despite his best efforts and he knew that it was still not yet time. 

He tormented Jack for just a moment or two, teasing his hard cock with his fingers, caressing his delicate, tender balls with his hand before with another sharp painful squeeze he took the pleasure away. 

He stepped back away from Jack, watching as he sagged into the restraints, his body no longer able to support his weight. He heard the ragged breathing of a man who had had it all and lost it all, a man who would now do anything to have it all again.

As the weight of Daniel that had been pressed across his back lifted, Jacks’ limbs failed him and he sagged into his chains. His mind was so clouded with the effects of Daniel’s brutal yet incredibly sexy fucking that simple things like standing and breathing were almost beyond him. He couldn’t stand to go through anything like that again… could he? 

Emotions, sensations, feelings that he had never felt before fought for his attention, crashing through his mind and body, turning his world upside down and sending what was left of his senses reeling.

He felt more than heard Daniel releasing his ankles from their shackles and then he felt him behind him again leaning in close to him, holding him, supporting him as his wrists were freed. His limbs felt like liquid and without the strong, secure embrace of Daniel he would have just collapsed. 

“Just a few steps” a quiet voice in his ear a strong hand on his body.

He wobbled in the direction of Daniel’s gentle guiding nudges, trusting in the darkness that Daniel would keep them both on their feet. A few steps should be easy, just put one foot in front of the other, but his legs were jelly, wobbling and wavering beneath him. Jack felt like he was floating, somehow detached from the weak treacherous husk that his body had become until, with a slight push, he fell forward onto the bed.

Daniel held Jack close, crossing his arms across the older mans chest, supporting his weight as they made their way to the other side of the room and the sanctuary of the bed. He knew Jack was trying to help, trying to walk but without great success, so he helped him with gentle nudges and mumbled words of encouragement.

They reached the bed and he shoved Jack gently causing him to fall face down onto its softness. Daniel was beside him in seconds, his strong arms and fingers running over his back and shoulders, feeling for the tension and knotted muscles, working them out with firm quick strokes that made Jack once more groan. After his back and shoulders Daniel worked his way over Jacks hips and down each of his long legs listening to the contented mumblings from beneath him. 

“Roll over now.”

Jack stumbled and fell as the arms around him released their hold and gently pushed him. His fall was short, broken by the softness of the bed which dipped a second later as Daniel sat beside him. The strong hands on his body, massaging, kneading, caressing him once more made him moan. Tiny shudders of pleasure rippled through his quivering muscles with each exquisite touch of Daniel’s fingers.

At Daniel’s instruction he turned onto his back, stretching like a cat, arching his back, before once more the strong sensual touch took away his ability to do anything other than lie there and moan. 

The fingers didn’t miss any part of him, his arms, his chest, his legs were all massaged and manipulated, the silver chain that hung against his chest, tugged and pulled frequently as if to heighten the sensations. He was now just a puddle of liquid emotions unable, unwilling to do anything but bask in his owner’s caress.

He felt a wave of disappointment as the bed dipped again and the pleasure stopped. What followed made him once more beg for his release.

Daniel got up off the bed to the sound of a cry of disappointment from Jack. He knew that cry would soon be replaced with cries of another sort. Moving away he peeled off his T-shirt and picked up a soft fur glove. He stroked the glove, loving the way it felt against his skin. 

Next time he would make Jack use it on him. 

He crossed back to the bed and sat once more beside his prostrate lover, noticing that again, he had the start of an erection. He put the glove on and then started to gently stroke Jack with it, long slow sweeps over chest, down his arms, up the long expanse of his legs stopping just short of his groin. Jack was practically purring beneath him, writhing at the touch, following the glove with his body. 

He continued his torment, this time taking the glove to Jack’s groin, stoking the length of his rapidly hardening penis to the accompaniment of cries of passion from Jack. 

Without a word he grabbed Jacks’ arm and rolled him back onto his front. The glove then started its work on his back.

Jack’s dark world was shattered by the soft feel of fur against his skin. His body was already so alive that this simple action was amplified a thousand times, causing him to almost weep with the emotion. The glove was all over him, down his arms and legs across his chest and finally sweeping the length of his sensitive, hardening cock. He cried out at the touch, what little reason he had left crumbling under this fresh onslaught. His mind was now once more fogged with lust, as he moaned and bucked under Daniels’ skilful touches.

He was turned onto his front and the torment continued, his previously abused ass getting special attention. Attention that once more caused Jack to beg for an end to it as his erection hardened to the maximum beneath him. This was going to kill him, if it didn’t stop soon.

_What a way to go!_

Daniel rolled Jack onto his side facing away from him and spooned in behind him. He stopped the stroking only long enough to lube up his fingers and his cock. Carefully, he opened Jack up with his fingers, aware that he might be sore after the last time. First one finger and then two were accepted and he sought Jack’s prostate, finding it quickly and punishing it with gentle strokes. Jack groaned and writhed beneath him, seeking the best position to prolong the effect. 

Daniel withdrew his fingers and lifted Jack’s top leg so that it was draped over his leg, this opened Jack up for him and he slid in with ease. This time Daniel was slow and gentle, he was in no hurry, there was no rush. He reached over their legs and resumed stroking Jacks dick and balls with the fur glove, driving him to the very edge of his orgasm but never allowing him to come. 

This was the one he had wanted all night and now he was going to enjoy it. He drove slowly in and out of Jack’s ass alternating his thrusts to increase both their pleasure. Occasionally he would quicken the pace, pushing hard and fast for a few strokes listening to Jacks cries becoming more anguished before slowing again, he felt like he could keep this going all night.

Jack was on his side, Daniel’s fingers were inside him stroking him pushing his arousal to the limit. He writhed under his touch, seeking the best place, the place that gave him that certain exquisite sensation, the one that made him cry out.

His leg was lifted and Daniel slid inside him, he felt nothing more than a slight burn with the pressure and then he fully relaxed. He relaxed until he felt Daniels other hand, the one with the soft fur glove, once more at his groin. Long slow sweeps along his hardened penis were matched to gentle thrusts from Daniel. His balls were teased and stroked by the glove until he was once more begging for it to stop.

The pleas were once more unanswered as Daniel continued his long slow fuck, the feel of the glove on his body taking him to the very edge of orgasm and holding him there. The waiting and wanting was, in its own way, a strange but pleasurable mixture of agony and ecstasy.

A change in Daniels position and a harder edge to his thrusting meant that he was reaching his own orgasm and Jack used his muscles to clamp down on his penis and push him to his climax.

Daniel was slick with sweat, his orgasm rushing onto him with every long slow push into Jack. He needed to let go, and he picked up the pace, knowing Jack would know what to do. He wasn’t disappointed as he felt Jack’s muscles bear down on him and his orgasm was pulled from him with a cry. He didn’t move as Jack held him there inside him, milking his orgasm until he was completely spent. Absently he had continued to stroke and fondle Jack throughout his own orgasm, only stilling his hand when he was finally milked dry by the powerful action of Jacks muscles. He carefully withdrew from Jack rolling onto his back as his body settled and his breathing quietened. Beside him Jack lay unmoving on his side, waiting and hoping.

An arm on Jacks’ shoulder rolled him onto his back, kisses rained onto his lips and face before the blindfold was released and he looked up to see Daniel kneeling over him. 

He opened his mouth to beg Daniel to allow him to come but a finger across his lips silenced him. Daniel reached for the lube and generously coated Jacks throbbing erection. In the next instant Jacks breath was forced from him as Daniel impaled himself of Jack’s cock. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even moan as he watched Daniel riding him, pulling all the way off him before sliding down to take his whole length once more. He was so turned on by the events of the evening that he would not be able to hold his orgasm for long.

He was close, so very close, but would Daniel let him come this time? He looked up into his aqua blue eyes seeking permission.

“You may come now” A slight trace of a smile accompanied the words.

The words he had waited for, longed for.

When Daniel next took him deep inside he could hold back no longer and Daniel knew it too. The sudden sharp pain as his tender nipples were freed from the clamps coincided exactly with the moment of his orgasm, each sensation heightening the other until he could stand no more and with a cry he came. 

He thought he saw stars, the experience was intense and he wanted more, he wanted it never to end, but slowly the intensity lessened and the feelings changed. They changed to feelings of love, of course he had always loved Daniel but, now that love was deeper, more secure, more than he had the words to describe. 

They lay in each other’s arms, Daniel resting his head on Jack’s chest, Jack idly playing with Daniel’s hair, nothing had been said, nothing had needed to be said. They both knew that words were not necessary and that actions spoke louder than words. Jack wrapped his arm a little tighter round Daniel and kissed the top of his head lightly. Daniel responded with a reassuring squeeze against Jacks’ chest and a kiss. 

“Thanks Daniel.” Jacks’ voice was still thick with lust. 

“You’re welcome” was the sleepy reply.

“Did you know that I had a fantasy of you doing this to me, kidnapping me and using me for you own wicked ends?”

Jack once more kissed Daniel, tilting his face up so that he could see him properly. 

Sleepy blue eyes blinked back at him, as Daniel returned the kiss, brushing Jacks lips with his own.

“ No, but I’m glad you did. I’ll know now for next time.”

“Next time?” Jack asked quizzically but Daniel was already asleep.

Next time?

_Next time will be fun.!_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a one off and then spawned a mini monster!
> 
> It was written way back in 2003 and so probabaly stinks like week old fish!
> 
> As usual my thanks to the wonderful and long suffering Dr. D  
> 


End file.
